1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation system comprising a portable navigational device and a remote control operable to remotely control the navigational device. One embodiment of the navigational device includes an internal hard drive for storing cartographic data or other navigation-related data and a heating element associated with the hard drive and operable to warm the hard drive for improving its performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable navigational devices for use in vehicles are well known. Such a navigational device may be mounted on a vehicle dashboard or in an overhead console. The navigational device is operable to provide navigation instructions to a user, both audibly using a speaker or visually using a display mounted on a front of the navigational device. The navigational device often includes a plurality of control buttons mounted on the device for controlling and instructing the navigational device. Alternatively, the display of the navigational device is a touch screen display operable to control the navigational device.
The navigational device is frequently used by a driver of the vehicle while in route to a location. As such, the driver is operating the vehicle while also controlling and instructing the navigational device. As can be appreciated, control of the navigational device, just as with control of a mobile telephone or other similarly distracting device, can be dangerous if not carefully used during operation of the vehicle.
Placement of the navigational device within the vehicle is usually for the benefit and use of the driver and is without regard to use by passengers of the vehicle. As such, the navigational device is often put within the driver's reach and thus, is difficult to reach by the passenger, especially if the passenger is in a backseat of the vehicle. Even if the passenger is in a front seat of the vehicle, the passenger may be restrained from reaching towards the middle of the vehicle and towards the dashboard or overhead console by a seat belt. Therefore, use of the navigational device while driving is often minimized due to the difficulty in operating the navigational device while the vehicle is moving. Unfortunately, the navigational device is often most needed while driving, such as when using the navigational device for driving directions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved navigational device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a navigation system comprising a navigational device and a remote control for remotely controlling the navigational device. The remote controlled navigational device may then be used in small or restricted quarters, such as in a vehicle, where manual control of the navigational device is difficult or unsafe.
Portable navigational devices also often include internal memory and/or a memory slot for receiving a memory cartridge having cartographic data stored thereon. The internal memory can only store a small amount of cartographic data, and the memory cartridge is commonly preprogrammed with cartographic data for a certain region or use. However, because the amount of possible cartographic data for use with a navigational device can be extremely large, prior art navigational devices do not contain sufficient memory for storing all cartographic data stored thereon. Consequently, users of the navigational devices are required to buy additional memory cartridges having the preprogrammed cartographic data stored thereon or, alternatively, program the memory or memory cartridge with new data.
To remedy the problems of limited storage capacity, some navigational devices now include internal hard drives operable to store a much larger amount of cartographic data. Unfortunately, operation of the hard drives is often slowed by the temperature conditions where the navigational devices are commonly used. For example, navigational devices are often used in outdoor activities where the weather is cold. As is well known, the performance of the hard drives is affected by the cold temperatures, thus causing the hard drives to operate slowly and inefficiently.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved navigational device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a navigational device having an internal hard drive operable to perform quickly, even in cold temperatures.